Flames Rekindle
by percyjacksonannabethchasefan
Summary: My version of the New York episode and beyond! Finchel! Slight Jessie/Rachel and slight Puckelberry!
1. Chapter 1

Finn couldn't stop staring at Rachel as she flirted and laughed with Jessie. It sickened him. HE should be the one with Rachel. Not Jessie. He was sure that Jessie was just playing her to win, and then dump her on her butt after the competetion. Hes done it before, he can do it again.

He glared at the back of Jessie's head from the back of the bus. He scoffed and rolled his eyes as he tickled her and snuck in a kiss. seemed to notice the looks he was giving them, and decided to confront him.

"Finn, are you alright?" Mr. Shue asked, concern flooding his face. "You seem... upset."

"Im fine," Finn replied sourly, crossing his arms. He turned his gaze towards the window and huffed, frustrated.

"No, Mr. Shue, im not tired of Jessie treating all of us like crap, taking over the glee club, and stealing Rachel away from me." Finn stated, turning back toward .

"Well, I cant help you with the Rachel situation, but I am starting to get suspicious about the Glee club thing..." He said, glancing at a giggling Rachel and a smirking Jessie. Then he shrugged and started talking to , but Finn's eyes stayed on Rachel.

She seemed to feel his gaze, because she turned toward him and shot him a small smile. The she said something to Jessie and walked over to Finn.

"Can I sit?" She asked causiously. Looking down at his startled face. At first he didn't respond, which resulted in her worry.

"Its okay, I understand, I probably shouldn't of come over here.." She started to trail off as turned to go back to her seat next to Jessie when Finn spoke.

"Wait- no- sit." He responded, amazed with his choice of vocabulary.

She smiled softly as a wide grin appeared on his face, and so she sat down beside him and started to talk about their relationship.

**The next chapter will be what they talk about and what they say to each other. Please review! I would like at least 5! Love ya!**

**Love, percyjacksonannabethchasefan ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Finn waited for her to speak first, since he had no idea what to say. There were many things he WANTED to tell her, but he just couldn't find the right words.

Her body language changed to show her becoming uncomfortable and nervous. She wiggled, seeming to avoid someones harsh gaze. Finn looked around the bus, searching for who-or what- was making Rachel so nervous. Finn's gaze finally settled on Quinn, who was turned toward their seat and shooting Rachel daggers.

He turned his gaze away from Quinn and back towards Rachel, a soothing look on his face. "Is it Quinn?" He asked, lightly touching her shoulder, trying to calm her.

She looked up at him from under her eyelashes, giving him an inicent look. "Yes," She sighed.

Finn took a deep breath. "Rachel... I broke up with Quinn," he whispered, pulling his hand away and looking down, waiting for a response or a possible reaction.

She slowly lifted her headto look at Finn, "What? Why?" She asked curiously.

Finn shot her a sad look, then quickly returned his gaze back to the floor. "Because..." He started, then paused and sighed. He turned his body and looked her in the eye, quickly finishing, "Because im still in love with you."

She was shocked. He still loved her? "_Well, hes too late now, because im dating Jessie_," she thought to herself.

"Finn... i'd like to say the same, but... in case you haven't noticed, im kind of in a relationship with Jessie at the moment."

His face fell for a split second, but it was quickly replaced by a sneaky smile.

"Well in case YOU haven't noticed, I don't give up that easily."

"Im not going to break up with Jessie, Finn."

"You will. I know you will."

She sighed, "Dont count on it," she stated before standing up and carefully making her way back to Jessie, but not before Finn whispered something in her ear.

"Too late."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter- - but I would like at least 5 reviews before I put the next one up!**

Finn had to think about what made Rachel fall for him- - the easiest way to get her back to him and away from Jessie. Suddenly, it hit him. The answer was so obvious. Music.

He could write her a song! Just like she did for him during Regionals! Of course, now he just had to think of what the song should be about. But that shouldn't be to hard! Well, he just had to think of something better (no offense Rachel... I still love you!) than 'My Headband'...

Rachels POV

As I walked past the boys room on my way to the bathroom, I heard someone singing from inside. It sounded like... Finn...? And why have I never heard this song before? Oh crud, is he writing an original song about... us? Us being our 'relationship'? Oh god, he is! I creeped closer to the door, listening to all of the song. When he finished, I heard him start to speak to Sam, Puck, and Mike. I listened closer to hear their conversation.

"I think im gonna make it a duet between me and Rachel," Finn stated. I could just feel the proud smile start to appear on his lips.

"Why? Do you not realize that shes kinda with Jessie and that he will literally try to punch you face off if you try to sing a duet with her?" Sam asked. His voice sounded muffled, like he was talking with food in his mouth or something.

"Dude, Rachel and Finn singing a duet together are our only chances at winning Nationals," Puck stated in an obvious voice.

"And Jessie is really into that whole winning thing, so if them singing a duet together is our only chance at winning, then im sure that he would go for it," Mike said.

"Oh," Sam said, sounding beaten.

I backed away from the door, shaking my head. I cant let Finn do a duet with me. Hes trying to do exactly what he said he was going to get me to do on the bus- - get me to break up with Jessie.

I have to tell Jessie to say no to the duet, or ask him if Quinn or someone else can sing it with Finn.

Im NOT breaking up with Jessie and getting back together with Finn THAT easily. Its going to take a lot more convicing this time.

Suddenly, the door to the boys room opened, and I froze. Finn stood there,looking shocked.

"Rachel..."

**You will get the rest afterr 5 more reviews! Love ya!**


End file.
